


Believe Me

by BandGeek918



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash was a nerd in middle school, when tragedy stuck she left to take care of business else where. Now she's a total badass and dating Fluttershy, a shy, animal loving girl from Canterlot High. But when Fluttershy tells the school who she's dating no one seems to believe her. Can Rainbow Dash help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanfiction no one asked for.   
> This was just a little scene of a big fucking thing I have in my head  
> I will go back and probs delete this and start from scratch, but until I feel up to it, Enjoy!

When it first happened, I thought people would just accept it, but a part of me knew better. There was no way people would let a chance to make fun of me pass by. The kids at Canterlot High were cruel and mean, but there were some that still accepted it, mostly because they would be hypocrites not to. But they still thought I was joking when I said who. I first told my friends I was gay three years ago when I started dating Rainbow Dash. They all thought it was some sort of a joke. They still do because they haven't seen how she's changed, she's not the person she used to be.

Rainbow Dash used to be really "Lame" as she put it. In my opinion, she was still as adorable, but she hated it. Back in middle school, instead of everyone bullying me, everyone picked on her. She was the girl who wore the fuzzy sweaters and the dresses with long socks and flats, her mousy brown hair was always put into pig tails. but she didn't wear it this way because she wanted to, she did it because she had to. She lived with her grandmother, who was a stuck up homophobe. Dash had been out since I can remember, but as a last possibility she made Dash wear those clothes so no girl would want her. The kids picked on her so bad, that half way through eighth grade year, she transferred to Ponyville High. 

After her grandmother died freshman year, she inherited the money, and I mean all of it, the house that way already paid off, the business, and still got checks from her dad who worked over seas at all times. Her grandmother was owned a line of music shops around the city, but never really showed up, she did most of her stuff at home. But Rainbow didn't live alone, she had her sister Scootaloo. So Dash was pretty well off on her own. We had been dating since Freshman year.

I sat on the back painted wooden stool at the kitchen bar in the two story blue house. The smell of pancakes invaded my nostrils as Dash flipped them over in the pan. Her short rainbow hair was still messy from sleep, but a smirk was set on her beautiful face that reached her magenta eyes. The piercings on her left ear reflected into my eyes. "I told you I could do it, Fluttershy." I giggled a little before replying. "I never said you couldn't do it, Dashie, all I said was it was hard to do." She huffed. "You had that look in your eye, Shy. I could tell you doubted my obviously awesome skill." I smiled at her gently. "Whatever you say, Dash." A yawn sounded from behind us. "Good morning, Squirt." Rainbow greeted the sleepy teenager. "Morning." 

Scootaloo sat next to me on another bar stool. "Good morning, Scootaloo." I smiled. She sent me a sleepy smile. "Good Morning, Fluttershy. Why are you guys up so early." I looked at the clock. "Scoots, it's almost eleven." Rainbow stated. She shrugged. "It's almost eleven, it's not eleven yet, therefore it's still considered early." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the pancakes. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked her sister curiously. Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I was in the mood for them." Scootaloo raised her eyebrow this time. "Okay, what do you have to tell us?" Rainbow's eyes widened. "What?"

"Come on, Dash! You only make chocolate chip pancakes when you either feel bad about something or are super happy" Rainbow pointed the spatula in her direction threateningly "That's not true." She defended. "Actually it is. I just assumed you were going to tell us when you were done making them." Her jaw dropped. "Are you psychic?" I smiled shaking my head. "No, we just pay attention to you. by the way you should tend to your pancake." She turned to the stove and grabbed the pan and flipped the pancake into the air. It sailed through the air before finally landing in Scoot's short purple hair. Rainbow sent out a apologetic grin. "Oops, sorry." Scootaloo huffed and took the pancake off of her head before taking a bite. "So what were you going to tell us?" She asked. Rainbow gave us a stack of pancakes before drowning her's in syrup. "Well, This is kinda big news, so listen up? Scootaloo, do you have many friends?" Scootaloo rose an eyebrow. "Why?" Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question, squirt." 

"Okay, no, not really. Mostly just you, Fluttershy, Tank, and Gilda." Rainbow Dash pointed her fork at her from the other side of the bar and opened her mouth to speak with it full of food. "Gilda's not your friend. She's a fucking backstabber, not to mention a huge bitch." I slapped Dash lightly on the arm. "Language, Dashie. But true, she's not the nicest person, Scoots." Scootaloo frowned a little. "Then no. Just you guys." She ate another bite of her food. Rainbow gestured to her and nodded. "Okay so, The only friends I have go to Canterlot High. Like people that I have known for a long time, like Vinyl Scratch and you Flutters." I nodded, not really understanding where this was going. "So, I've made an executive decision. We, Scoots, are transferring to Canterlot High. Plus Fluttershy, you need someone to watch over you. Not to mention proof that I actually exist."

Scootaloo looked as if she had gone into shock. I shook myself out of the shock and stood up, walking myself over to the rainbow haired girl. I put my hands to her face and tilted it down to look at me. I pressed myself closer to her and looked straight in her eyes. "I love you." I whispered quietly.


End file.
